herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder Woman (Injustice)
Note: This page is for her prime-universe counterpart only. For the villainous, alternate-universe one, see here. The prime-universe Wonder Woman is one of the main protagonists from the video game Injustice: Gods Among Us. She is a member of the Justice League that was called to the alternate earth, in which the setting of the game took place. She is voiced by Susan Eisenberg, who also voiced the character's Justice League incarnation. History Wonder Woman, real name Diana Prince, is the princess of the Amazons, a prominent superheroine, and a member of the Justice League. The exact details of her early superhero career are unknown, but it is safe to assume that they are the same as her New Earth counterpart. Wonder Woman is among the members of the Justice League teleported to an alternate Earth, alongside Batman, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, and Aquaman. When Aquaman leaves for Atlantis and Green Lantern goes to Coast City to charge his ring, Diana and Green Arrow are left to face Sinestro in Gotham City. Green Lantern then reappears and defeats both Sinestro and his Regime counterpart. Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, and Green Lantern are then taken to the Insurgency base by the alternate Batman (and Aquaman joins them there later after being transported there by the alternate Ares), where they meet Lex Luthor (whom they initially believe to be evil like the one in their own universe before being assured by both him and the alternate Batman that he is a good guy in this universe), who discusses the reason for their presence on this alternate Earth. Later, Diana assists in breaking up a fight between Regime forces and members of the Joker Clan. She later infiltrates Wayne Manor alongside Green Arrow and Green Lantern and fights Killer Frost inside. After Killer Frost freezes her, Green Arrow frees her and defeats Killer Frost himself. Inside the Batcave, Diana assists in unlocking the Kryptonite weapon, but is subdued when her Regime counterpart and Black Adam appear. She then meets up with the Cyborg of the prime universe when he accidentally transports himself to the alternate Earth while trying to bring her and her fellow heroes back to their own Earth. Later on, when an attempt is made to rescue the prime-universe Batman from Stryker's Island, Diana is confronted by the alternate-universe Superman, who fights her, subdues her, and nearly strangles her to death until she is saved by Green Lantern. Then, at the end of the assault, she and the other heroes of her universe all bear witness to Luthor's failed attempt to take out Superman (which fails thanks to Shazam's intervention), which ultimately leads to Luthor being killed by the fallen hero, who snaps his neck to do so. After later learning of Superman's plans to conquer Gotham City and Metropolis, Diana (unnecessarily) points out to the Insurgency that they have to stop him. When the alternate-universe Batman objects to their help and insists on sending them all back to their universe, and then destroying his interdimensional transporter so that his Superman cannot come to their universe and conquer it, Green Arrow points out that Superman can still find another way to get there, to which the alternate Batman reasons that it would at least buy them time to prepare for his eventual invasion. Diana then argues back that Luthor sacrificed himself to try and defeat Superman, so they refuse to dishonor that sacrifice by just leaving. Then, when the prime-universe Batman suggests bringing over their Superman to help finish the fight, thinking that he could be more than a match against the alternate Superman, the alternate Batman attempts to shoot it down, saying that one Superman in his world is enough. Diana urges him to reconsider and not "let emotion cloud his judgment," attempting to assure him that their Superman is nothing like his. (This obviously fails, as her Batman eventually has to fight and defeat the alternate Batman just to get him to finally agree to bring their Superman over.) Just seconds after Wonder Woman says this, various members of the Regime invade the Batcave, having found them there thanks to Killer Frost detecting the signatures from their transfers between worlds, as well as the source of their origin. Diana has to fight against Bane before being teleported to Themyscira by Ares. While she fights the God of War and defeats him, Ares then explains that Superman intends to destroy Metropolis and Gotham (which Diana already knows), and that he means to use both the Atlantis and Amazon armies to accomplish this (which she does not know). Diana is shocked and horrified that her counterpart would do such a thing with the Amazons, and as a result of this revelation, she agrees to help Ares, but Raven then appears in an attempt to stop her. The Azarathian is defeated, and Wonder Woman travels to the docks of Themyscira to confront her Regime counterpart, to whom she expresses her disgust for abandoning their true goals for violent behavior. After defeating her evil twin, she convinces the other Amazons to help her save humanity rather than destroy it. She is later seen commanding the Amazons to attack the Atlantean army in Metropolis. When Superman's Regime falls, Diana escorts her counterpart to Themyscira, where she is stripped of her rank and privileges and subsequently imprisoned by the other Amazons, who now despise her for what she has become. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Injustice Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Loyal Category:Fighter Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Amazons Category:Charismatic Category:Lawful Good Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:One-Man Army Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Military Category:Siblings Category:Twin/Clone Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sophisticated Category:Optimists Category:Wise Category:Sympathetic Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Adventurers Category:In Love Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Strategists Category:Brutes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Supporters Category:Warriors Category:Princess Warriors Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Merciful Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Patriots Category:Falsely Accused Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Big Good Category:Global Protection Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Outright Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Type Dependent on Version